Salvatore Leone
Salvatore Leone (? - October, 2001) is a character from the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He plays a key role in each, and is the Don of the Leone Family, a Cosa Nostra mob family. Salvatore Leone is the father of Joey Leone , a made man in the Leone Family. Salvatore has a brother who lived in Palermo, Sicily during the power struggle, a cousin killed by Sindacco Family in 1992 Salvatore Leone: "The Sindacco's and the Leone's? That's impossible. That's been impossible since your associates whacked my cousin." (from The Introduction DVD) and an elderly uncle who appears in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. An interesting similarity between Salvatore and Tommy Vercetti is that they both comment that they both "must've pissed off someone real bad in my past life" when something bad happens to them (ex: Salvatore marrying Maria Latore and Tommy meeting only strange people when in Vice City). Frank Vincent voiced Salvatore Leone in each of his three appearances. Salvatore Leone is also featured on a poster for a film "Badfellas", a reference to "Goodfellas", which Frank Vincent played a major role in. Posters for the film can be seen in around Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District of Portland Island. Storyline Salvatore Leone was originally from Palermo, Sicily where in the mid-1980s he won a bloody power struggle. A brother of Salvatore’s is believed to be involved in this struggle. By 1992 he and son Joey Leone had moved to Portland Island, Liberty City, with Salvatore purchasing a home in Saint Mark's. Salvatore agrees to give $5 million to the Sindaccos to invest in Caligula's Palace, a casino in Las Venturas.Salvatore Leone: "No, I was saying I'd like to, and you were asking me for five million dollars. So, let me understand it. I go in on your casino, take a third stake along with your organisastion and the Forelli's, then let you guys manage the books." Johnny Sindacco: "Bingo"... Salvatore Leone: "You can have the money." Johnny Sindacco: "We can?" Salvatore Leone: If you give me control of the books." (later, when Mickey has been killed) Salvatore Leone: "Then I guess we're on." (from The Indtroduction DVD) Each would own one third of the casino, with the Forelli Family owning the remaining third. Salvatore nominates Ken Rosenberg who, just out of drug rehab, would be a guy that the three mob families could push around. Salvatore also manages to get The Sindaccos to kill Mickey, who was running Caligula's Palace. Salvatore makes his intentions clear to Ken Rosenberg, that he wants his money as quickly as possible. Salvatore’s forcefulness and Ken Rosenberg’s position between the three mob families causes him to begin using drugs again. Salvatore Leone then befriends Carl Johnson and Maria Latore, whilst also having Mike as his bodyguard. Salvatore provides jobs for Carl "CJ" Johnson, which include killing members of the Sindaccos in their meat processing plant in Las Venturas and the Forellis at Marco’s Bistro in Liberty City. This results in the deaths of Johnny Sindacco, from a shock induced heart attack, and a leading Forelli gang member. Salvatore begins a relationship with Maria Latore, however by 1998 their relationship is strained to say the least. . in GTA: San Andreas.]] Salvatore Leone would end up regretting hiring and befriending Carl Johnson, who steals a large sum of money from Caligula’s Palace in a heist. This leads to various threats from Salvatore on Carl Johnson and his family & friends. However, it is unknown whether the threats were carried out. Salvatore, sometime between 1992 and 1998, married girlfriend Maria Latore. In 1998 the war between the Leones, the Forellis and the Sindaccos continues, and Salvatore has become paranoid and violent. Salvatore Leone: "I'm getting paranoid Toni. Really fucking paranoid. Just because I think people hate me, doesn't mean that they don't, know what I mean?" (from Driving Mr. Leone mission) The paranoia may stem from Carl Johnson’s betrayal of his trust in 1992. Salvatore Leone relegates Toni Cipriani to being a lackey for Vincenzo Cilli, despite Toni killing a made man and lying low for four years.Salvatore Leone: "So listen, Toni, I know you did a good thing for us, and I know you've been lying low for a long time, so I want you to take it easy for while, huh? Vincenzo will look after you." (from opening of Liberty City Stories' mission) Salvatore Leone has many problems in Liberty City in 1998, and he has Toni Cipriani deal with them one by one. First is Jane Hopper and the union for dock workers, who are on strike. Salvatore had been supporting the union, in order to smuggle items into Liberty City (including drugs) through the docks.'Salvatore Leone:' "All I wanted was 24 hour access to the docks, while the strike was going on, strikes that I helped organise, so my boys could offload some drugs, and now I get this horse shit!" (from The Offer mission) This could possibly include tomato sauce, which he was convicted of in April 2001. Salvatore begins to scare the union bosses (including Jane Hopper) and union members, and eventually succeeds in calling off the strikes, and the unions begin to leave Salvatore alone, after making various remarks about Salvatore on Head Radio.'Jane Hopper:' "Mafiosi, thinking they can run the union, can think again." '''Salvatore Leone': "Listen to this shit." Jane Hopper: They don't scare me. I've got bigger balls than all of them!" Salvatore Leone: I should call a hit on this bitch. She's taking me for a ride!" (later) Jane Hopper: "I'll do whatever you want." (from Rollercoaster Ride mission) Following the union comes the Sindaccos and the Forellis. Salvatore is kidnapped by The Sindaccos, Joseph Daniel "JD" O'Toole: "It's Salvatore. He was kidnapped while leaving the club." (from Salvatore's Salvation mission) but is rescued by Toni Cipriani. Salvatore personally leads a shoot out with The Sindaccos in the Red Light District, Portland and kills any non-Leone gang member around. Salvatore then has Joseph Daniel O'Toole killed, becoming suspicious. Salvatore also becomes aware of the Sicilian Mafia, a newly forming gang led by Massimo Torini. Salvatore’s mob-war problems continue, even after fleeing to Staunton Island, with Roger C. Hole coming after Salvatore.Salvatore Leone: "It's that fucking mayor! He's gonna blame me for all the shit that's been going down in the neighbourhood. All of it! Not just the crap that I did, but all of it." (from Driving Mr. Leone mission) Toni Cipriani kills the Forelli controlled Mayor, and leads a campaign for the new elections, which fail to go in Leone’s favour due to controversy over links between Salvatore and Donald Love. TV Reporter: Although no links can be proven between Love and Liberty City's organised crime, it seems his friendship with mobsters including Toni Cipriani, have counter heavily against his voters' eyes. The past few hours have seen his popularity plummet. He is deemed, it seems, unfit for office." (from Love on the Rocks mission). As the war continues to spiral, The Leones begin to win after Toni Cipriani kills Paulie Sindacco and blows up a whole section of Staunton Island, weakening both. Salvatore and Toni Cipriani then destroy the Sicilian Mafia. Salvatore then begins a series of arrests and acquittals on various charges brought about by Mayor Miles O'Donovan, the worst of the charges being illegally importing tomato sauce. In 2001, Salvatore remains as paranoid as in 1998, but befriends Claude, who had done jobs for Luigi Goterelli, Toni Cipriani and his son Joey. Salvatore’s war against the Forellis and the Sindaccos has all but been won, however the Triads and the Diablos are causing him new problems, along with the Colombian Cartel. Salvatore has Claude kill Curly Bob, who had been selling Leone secrets to the Colombian Cartel in exchange for the drug SPANK.Salvatore Leone: " The Colombian Cartel is making SPANK somewhere in Liberty. But we don't know where, and they seem to know eveything we're going doing before we do. We got us a rat! There is a guy named Curly Bob, who works the bar at Luigis. He's been throwing more money around than he's earning. He ain't pimpin' or pushin' so he must be talking." The Spank factory would also be destroyed by Claude on the instructions of Salvatore, who then instructed Claude to pick up a car and take it to a different location. However, the car was armed with explosives, and only Maria Latore stopped Salvatore extracting revenge (Maria Latore had claimed that she and Claude were lovers).Maria Latore: "I mean the worst thing is... it's my fault. I told him we were an item, don't ask me why I don't know. Look you're a marked man on Mafia turf" Salvatore’s paranoia eventually cost him his life, when Asuka Kasen ordered Claude to kill Salvatore, in order to prove his loyalty to the Yakuza gang. Asuka Kasen: "Let's lay our cards on the table, I am Yakuza and I know you worked for Salvatore Leone's family. I can give you work with our organisation, but first you must prove to me that your ties with the Mafia are truly broken. Salvatore Leone will be leaving Luigi's in about three hours time. Make sure he doesn't reach his club alive." The fate of the Leone Family and his son Joey Leone are unknown. GTA: San Andreas Mission Appearances * Freefall (Boss) * Saint Mark's Bistro (Boss) GTA: Liberty City Stories Mission Appearances * Introduction * Don in 60 Seconds * The Offer (Boss) * Ho Selecta (Boss) * Frighteners (Boss) * Rollercoaster Ride (Boss) * Salvatore's Salvation * The Guns of Leone * Contra-Banned (Boss) * Sindacco Sabotage (Boss) * The Trouble with Triads (Boss) * Driving Mr. Leone (Boss) * A Walk in the Park (Boss) * Making Toni (Boss) * Caught in the Act (Boss) * Search and Rescue (Boss) * Taking the Peace (Boss) * Shoot the Messenger (Boss) * Rough Justice (Boss) * Dead Reckoning (Boss) * Shogun Showdown (Boss) * The Shoreside Redemption (Boss) * The Sicilian Gambit (Boss) GTA III Mission Appearances * Salvatore's Called A Meeting * Chaperone (Boss) * Cutting The Grass (Boss) * Bomb Da Base (Boss) * Last Requests (Boss) * Sayonara Salvatore (Killed) Sources * [http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/apr2001/story1.html Salvatore Leone: "Just a Business Man" article] * Grand Theft Auto III Game Script by whitedragon * San Andreas Game Script by Omah * San Andreas Introduction Script by Klaydoggy * Liberty City Stories Game Script by Maggotkill * Frank Vincent at The Internet Movie Database Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore